


Surprise

by Fragile_Porcelain



Series: Freaks [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Sam Winchester, Bumpy Car Ride, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time Together, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragile_Porcelain/pseuds/Fragile_Porcelain
Summary: Sam tired not to let Dean know. He had wanted it to be a surprise. But ever shift of his body, and ever bump of the car, Sam grew harder. It may not have been the surprise he wanted it to be, but the end result was the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the series 'Freaks'.
> 
> Series available:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/582913
> 
> Can be read as a stand alone.

Sam couldn’t suppress the sound that he made. The washboard roadway was bumpy. So much that even Dean wouldn't drive more than twenty miles an hour. Baby rattled, her mirrors shook to the point of almost falling off. But that wasn't Sam's current issue. 

The road was bumpy and each time the car shifted, so did the object inside Sam. The plastic plus was resting right against his prostate. Each bump, each shift, each adjustment, and each breath pressed it just right inside him. He was so hard, he felt like exploding. 

"You alright?" Dean asked. He looked at his brother confused. Sam was tense. He squirmed in his seat. He held tightly to the door handle, his knuckles white. Sam couldn't speak, he could only nod his head as he bit hard on his lips. Dean continued to drive, an odd look on his face. 

The road went on forever. At least that's how it felt to Sam. He struggled not to shout out in pleasure. The pressure in his dick bordered on pain. He supported himself on his arms, unable to put any weight on his ass. He hovered above his seat.

"Alright Sam, what the hell is going in with you?" Dean ordered, annoyed. He had been watching Sam the whole time, unknowing what ailment befell his brother. 

"Dean. Of God! Dean." Sam moaned. He lightly lowered his body to the seat. But shot up just as quickly. 

"What the hell Sam?!" Dean slammed on the breaks, sending them from their seats. Sam gave a startled cry, followed by one of sure pleasure. Dean looked at him confused. He knew the sound that passed through the man's lips.

"Did you just...?" Dean asked the other man confused. Sam's face was askew with pleasure. Dean know the face well, he had brought Sam to completion many times now. He had seen that face up close and personal. Now he looked at Sam confused. 

"Holy..." Sam collapsed into his seat. He rocked his hips. The plug brushing against his prostate, sending shocks through his body. 

"Sammy, what just happened?" Dean asked once Sam was coherent again. Sam sighed, his body relaxed into the seat. A slow smile on his face. "Sammy?"

"Let's just say a bumpy road and a butt plug are not a great combo... Or they are a great very great combo..." 

"A... A butt plug?" Dean asked. Sam blushed. He had planned for it to be a surprise. Once they had found a motel room, Sam was going to lay out on the bed and show Dean, instead of telling him. Sam had it all planned out. He had come just thinking about it. 

They hadn't moved passed grinding together and blowjobs. They had been dancing around it for weeks, their touches tender as they tiptoed around each other. But Sam wanted Dean to take him. Claim him. He wanted to feel Dean inside him. 

It had been a long time since Sam had been with a man. It was back at Stanford, before Jess. It had been his lab partner. But he wasn't nearly as big as Dean. Neither was the plug inside Sam, but he figured it was a start. Now he looked to Dean, who had an unreadable look on his face. 

"Yeah... I was hoping for it to be more of a surprise... and for a better reaction..." Dean sat stock faced. "We talked about this. You said you were willing to do this. We don't have to, if you don't want to. We can stick with what we have been doing. I'm okay with that. But I was thinking..." Sam didn't get to finish his sentence. Dean was on him capturing his lips. 

"That is so fucking hot!" Dean pulled away. "I want to see it!" Dean fumbled with the other man's belt.

"Dean! Dean! Hold on. Hold on." Sam pulled away. Each shift of Dean's body put pressure on his prostate. The car was to small, not enough space. Sam couldn't shift without getting hard again. He was already so close. Dean looked at his confused. "Motel now." 

"On it." Dean pulled away. Hurrying into his seat. The car was in gear and the tired were spinning out. Sam smirked. Dean was smiling. 

Dean swerved to hit every bump as they drove. Each time Sam hissed and groaned. Dean smiled. Sam glared at him. He know what Dean was going. He couldn't help himself as he groaned louder. His hand tightening on Dean's arms. Dean drove faster. 

"Don't move!" Dean ordered as they pulled into the motel. He pulled Sam into a kiss, before exiting the car. Sam huffed out a sigh of release. He was painfully hard again. If he tried to move, he would probably cum in his pants. So instead he just waited.

It didn’t take long for Dean to be back. He was basically dancing behind the counter as he filled out the paperwork for the room. Sam was all he could think about. It was making him hard. He grabbed a bag out of the trunk before pulled the man's door open. It had all the 'supplies' they would need. Lube, condoms, and a change of seats. After last time, they had just decided to bring an extra set with them. Dean had been checking and rechecking the bag for weeks. He had wanted to be prepare. Now he was excited he would be actually using it. He helped Sam from his seat. Sam groaned, his legs shaking.

"I got you Sammy." Dean brushed their body together and Sam wobbled. 

"Dean inside. Please." Dean smirked. The double entendre not lost on him. He threw his brothers arm over his shoulder and led him to their room. Sam moaned and groaned with each step as the thing inside him shifted. Dean grew harder listening to the other man. 

Once they were inside, and the door was locked, there was no foreplay. They were both stripping out of the clothes. Stopping only occasionally to kiss. 

"On the bed Sammy.” Dean ordered, shoving the man lightly.

Sam went. Willingly. He lay across the singular bed. He propped himself up on his elbows and knees. His hips were wide, helping release some of the pressure he felt inside. With his ass in the air, the plug landed differently inside him. He moaned in pleasure. 

For a long moment, he didn't shift or dare to breath. But his stillness grew into fear. Dean hadn't said anything. Sam worried he might be rushing the other man. 

"Dean? You okay?" Sam asked, his voice shifting uneasy. The soft hand on his skin made him jump in surprise. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Sammy." Sam blushed, ducking his head into the pillow. He moaned when Dean's thumb shifted the object inside him. Dean kissed the small of his back. "And the sounds you make... Jesus Sammy. You moan better than any Bitch I've had before." 

Sam wound his hands into the sheets. He soaked up the man's touches and words. After the last incident, they had agreed to name calling. It was a kink they both shared. Sam continued to moan and groan, in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

"Dean!" Sam shouted when the man's tongue brushed against the tight skin of his hole. Each time he brushed the plug, it shifted against Sam's prostate. He was so close to coming. "Dean, please." He begged. Finally the other pulled away. 

"Sammy, baby. You gotta relax." Dean grabbed the base of the plug. He tried to shift it out, but Sam was to tense. He rubbed soothing circles into the other man's back. "Relax for me, little brother." 

Slowly, Sam relaxed. He focused on his breathing and the light touch of the other man. His erection was still throbbing between his legs. Dean made quiet shushing noises, and soft words of encouragement. 

"Shhh. It's okay baby. Just a little more. Keep breathing. Relax Sammy. You're doing perfect. Just like that. Good boy." 

Slowly. Slowly. Sam's body relaxed around the plug. Dean inched it out, bit by bit. Sam tried not to focus on the feeling, choosing instead to focus on Dean's words. The plug left his body with an audible 'pop'. They both moaned. Dean didn't hesitate to replace the plug with his tongue. Sam shouted in pleasure. Dean smirked. 

"Dean. Dean. DEAN!" Sam warned. His was so close. If didn't stop his assault, Sam was going to cum. "I want you in me!" Sam ordered and Dean pulled way. 

"Fuck Sammy!" Dean had to wrap his hand around his dick to keep from coming right there. 

"That's kinda the idea." Sam snarked. Dean glared at him. He was off the bed, retreating the lube from the bag. Sammy was already wet. Both from his spit and the lube he used to get the plug in. But Dean wasn't going to risk it. He tried not to make his hand shake as he poured more lube onto his finger. He had waited so long for this and here was his chance. The first of many he hoped. 

He slipped two fingers into the man, and there was no resistance. Sam moaned below him. He quickly added a third, going slower. There was a little resistance. 

"DEEEAN. Don't tease." Sammy wailed. He was so close. 

"I'm not teasing. But I got to make sure you're ready. You're too tight. You got to relax Sammy." Dean reassure him with light circles on his hip. Sam look several slow breathes. "Good boy." Dean praised him. Sam drank it up. Dean slipped in another finger. Working him until there was no resistance. Sam worked his hips back onto Dean's hand. He was so close. When Dean pulled away, Sam let out a strangled cry. 

"I'll be right back, baby. Just wait for me." Dean ripped the condom open with his teeth, and poured a generous amount of lube over it. Sam already had lube running down his thigh, but Dean wasn't taking any chances. He was bigger than even his four fingers. He wasn't going to risk hurting Sam. 

"Dean. Dean. Dean. I'm so close. Please." Sam cried. Dean had drawn him out longer than anyone had before. He was painfully full, so close to coming. "I'm not going to last De."

"Don't worry, Baby, neither am I." Dean stroked himself. He was so hard. No one had ever gotten him so hard before. He lined himself up with the other man, his breath shaky. With a deep breath, he pushed forward. 

Sam moaned as he was being filled. Dean's hand pulled him back as a steady pace, slowly filling him. It was perfect. Dean sucked in a breath, even with the stretching, Sam was tight. Dean went slow, resisting the urge to just fuck forward. This was his first time with the other, and he wanted to savor it. 

Finally, after a long, long minute, Dean was fully sheathed inside the other man. He allowed himself to be savor in the feeling. Sam was a tight warm heat around him. Dean had never felt anything more prefect. He took several shaky breaths, to keep himself from coming. He was so close. 

"Sammy, baby, talk to me." Dean allowed his bliss to be replaced with fear. He held tightly to the other man's shaking body. Sam had said nothing. Dean fear he had hurt the other. "Tell me what you need, Sammy. I can pull out if it's too much?" Dean tried not to move or even shift.

"DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. DARE!" Sammy ordered, his voice shaky. He had to concentrate to keep from coming. His body shook in the effort. He tightened around Dean, the other man bucking forward in reply. They both hissed in pain pleasure. "Dean. I'm so close. Fuck me. Please!" Sam begged.

"Don't worry, I got you baby." Dean's hand wrapped around Sam's shoulder, pulling him up onto his knees. He rested Sam's head on his shoulder. The younger man arched his body so perfectly away from Dean. Sam placed his hands on Dean's strong thighs to keep from falling over. The new position changed the angle of Dean's dick inside him, putting the man's head against Sam prostate. Sam cried out in pleasure. 

Dean bit down hard on the juncture where Sam shoulder and neck met, just as he thrust forward. Sam cried out again in a mix of pain and pleasure. Dean's hand wound around to rub Sam's nipple as he gave another thrust, all the while he still sucked bruises into the man's neck. Sam's body tightened. Dean continued to fuck him, slowly, painfully slow. Sam moaned and cried, the tears streaming from his eyes. It was all to much and not enough. His mind was clouded by one word, one thought. Dean. He had waited so long to have the other inside him, now that he did. Dean didn't disappoint. 

"Please." Sam begged over and over. His voice broken and wanted. Dean savored the man below him. Sam's body was tight, firm and muscle. Heat radiated of him. He was the most perfect thing Dean had ever seem. Although he wanted to spend hours, day buried inside the other man, he was so close, and he might explode. He picked up his pace, loving the sounds the other made. He pulled off Sam's neck, leaving behind a row of bruises. He shifted Sam's face until he could kiss him. He captured his lips, it a kiss different from any they had shared before. 

Sam could taste the lube and himself on Dean's tongue as it entered his mouth. It was the hottest thing Sam could ever think of. He couldn't hold back any longer. His body tightened and he was coming. 

Sam's body gripped him like a vice. Dean tried to rock into the man, to help him through his orgasm. But he wouldn't get much movement. Instead, he moved his hand down and milked Sam's dick. The organ a hot heavy weight in his hand. Sam's body shuttered as wave after wave overtook him. Just the feel of it had Dean following close behind him. He cried out, spilling onto the condom. 

They rocked together for a long time. Dean had never had an orgasm last so long. But each time Sam's body tightened around him, he was radiated with pleasure. Dean's hand still worked him, slowly, tightly. Sam fucked into the palm until it was painful. Finally, he slumped away from the hand, falling back onto the man with a sigh.

Dean held him tightly just enjoying the feeling of the other man in his arms. Both their breaths were ragged as they tried to remember how to breathe. Their muscles were loose, stretched to the point of almost snapping, they relaxed slowly. Sam never wanted to move again in his life. But he lifted his hand to wipe away his tears. He hadn't cried like that in years, not since the last time he lay with a man. Anton had been so quickly to throw him aside afterward, Sam had cried alone in his dorm room. Sad, scared and missing his brother. 

Now his brother held him tightly, rocking him lightly. Dean was saying such nice things to him, Sam couldn't stop the tears as they flooded from his eyes. He had never felt so loved in his life. It warmed him and he reveled in the feeling of the other man. 

"So good to me Sammy. My perfect boy. I didn't hurt you right? I don't know what I would do I I hurt you. I love you so much. You're so perfect. That was so perfect. Thank you, Sammy. Thank you for letting me be with you. So perfect and beautiful. So strong. I love you Sammy." 

Dean didn't know what to do. He knew Sam was crying. But he didn't know why. Dean feared he had hurt the other man. He hated himself for enjoying what had just happened if he caused the other pain. He could do nothing but hold him tightly, hoping Sammy wouldn't ask him to leave. 

"It's okay De. You didn't hurt me. I love you too. So much. I don't think I've ever felt happier than I do right here with you." He kissed Dean. It was slow, passionate and filled with love. Dean pulled away, resting their forehead together. He brushed the tears from the man's face. 

"Then why are you crying, Sammy? If I hurt you, I have to know." 

"You didn't hurt me Dean, I promise. The exact opposite actually. I have never felt that good during sex before. It was really intense, but I like it. A lot." Sam smiled at him, brushing their noses together and kissing the man again. The kissed lazily for a time. Neither one of then knew how long, or really cared. But soon Dean's legs grew tired and his could no longer support the other man. 

"You're heavy." Dean complained with a huff. Sam chuckled. He fell forward, face planting into a pillow. He hissed as he sensitive cock rubbed against the soft sheets. Dean removed the condom and tied off the end. He threw it into the garbage. He flopped down beside the other man. He pulled Sam against his side. Sam willingly went. He rest his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean's arms around him kept him close. He kissed the top of Sam's head. They were both tired and content. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
